1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connector having a generally tubular housing connects the conductors of an electrically-shielded cable with an electrical component, including a injection-molded electrically-conductive synthetic plastic bridge arrangement connecting the cable shield layer at a stripped end of the cable with a connector shield member arranged on the connector housing into one end of which the conductors are introduced. An injection-molded annular carrier layer of insulating synthetic plastic material is molded concentrically about the conductor ends, one end of the carrier layer extending within the conductive bridging layer, and the other end extending within the bore of the connector housing into which the conductor ends extend.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical conductors that are used for information transmission frequently have a shielding or screening arrangement, which, for example, consists of a wire braid that extends coaxially around the conductor. This shielding arrangement serves to provide protection against electromagnetic radiation and diminishes the error susceptibility of an information transmission along the transmission line. In order to ensure effective protection against electromagnetic radiation, the shielding must extend continuously from the transmitter via the conductor to the receiver. To connect the electrical conductor with an electrical subassembly, for example, the transmitter, the receiver, or another electrical conductor, one therefore needs electrical connectors that will ensure continuous shielding properties.